Two Special Girls
Two Special Girls is the first episode of season 1 and the first episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on November 30th, 2014. Plot The episode begins in an academic course of the year 2014, in the school Traball of Bàrcinon. Kimberly leaves the classroom and goes down with her friends with the lift, until she meets Karla a few floors below. When they reach the street floor, some friends go to the underground, and others go to outside the school. The Duver§a sisters are at the entrance of the school. Then some friends of Kimberly say that the Pulá building offers tickets for an inauguration of a starship, and they'll do it on November 21st. Karla insists on going, and they should take the STK, some trains of Bàrcinon that they had never taken (they always go by underground or bus). The two girls take the STK, and arrive at the Pulá building station. When they enter the building, they ask where they have to go to get tickets for the opening of the starship. A man indicates a line of people and they must wait for their turn to get tickets. The girls decide to wait in line, because they have all day. While they're waiting, a man looks at the girls and is surprised by their skin colour, and he asks them: "Are you by chance human?". But Karla says they are Teremedosian like everyone else, and she uses her telekinesis. Kimberly tells her to stop. Then a man in uniform looks at the girls and checks some data from his mini-computer, and then decides to approach the girls. The man asks the girls: "Are you maybe the Duver§a sisters?" and Kimberly answers yes, that she's Kimberly and presents her sister Karla. The man says that his boss, the Admiral 19 has reserved two special tickets for them to see the inauguration of the FEF 09. Karla asks: "What's the FEF 09? We want tickets for the opening of the starship". The man says: "The FEF 09 is the starship. In the line you'll be more than two hours because the officers look at each person well, and usually only to say no. Come with us". Kimberly doesn't know what to do, but Karla says it will be fun. And the two decide to go with him. The man enters a code and puts his hand as protection, and enter the private enclosure of Pulá. There, the man says that the girls have been invited especially by Admiral 19, and that the inauguration will be at 3 in the morning and will end at 4. Karla says that it's in the middle of the night, and the man says that they did so to avoid people wanting to come, but still, the line is very big. Kimberly says that the next day they have school, and the man asks if they study in the Traball school and which course they go to. Kimberly says: "Yes, we go to Traball, I go to seventh grade and Karla goes to PƐ". And the man says: "If you want, I can call your teacher to tell him that the day after the inauguration you won't be able to go to school, and you'll be in a holiday that you'll have to take in order to sleep and rest. Your sister, the same". Kimberly and Karla agree, and leave Pulá. Kimberly says that Karla always achieves everything she wants, and Karla says she'd like to know who that Admiral 19 is. The two girls go home on a different way they had never done before: they take the STK trains to Tot station and then the underground's line 4 to "La Paz", which is where they live. They had always taken line 2 to go home from school. When they enter the house, their parents ask where they had been. They say they have tickets to go to the opening of the new starship FEF 09 to be held in Pulá. Their parents agree, but ask how they had managed to get the tickets. Kimberly says that the Admiral of Earth has booked tickets for them, but they don't know why. On November 21st, they arrive at 3 in the morning. Kimberly and Karla arrive in Pulá, and they don't know what the visit will be like. They give both tickets to an officer, and he opens the way for them. The two sisters go with the other selected guests, to begin the visit. Then Kimberly and Karla find the ship, and remain observing it. An officer appears in a window of the ship on a floor above the ship, and says: "Look at the ship FEF 09: our last ship with the most advanced technology of the Federation Starfleet. And you're invited with your tickets to enter, see, know and visit this starship. You must go to the entrance and then you must go to the first room you'll find, where I will meet you". The two girls and the other guests enter the ship. The guests go up in chairs that will move to visit the ship, and the two girls go together. The visit begins, and first they go through the engineering room, and then they go through the holodecks of the ship and the man who is guiding them says that the holodecks recreate any environment with characters where everything is a hologram, and soon they'll add a holodeck in Bàrcinon for the use of citizens. Then they show the shuttle room, which is the largest room there is, and then they go to the recreation room where the crew will eat and spend their free time. After showing them several other rooms, they arrive at the bridge, the control room of the ship and where the officers usually are, because it's the place from where the ship is controlled. Meanwhile, the girls' father is awake and worried, and the mother tells him to go to sleep. The man who is guiding them tells the guests that they can sit briefly in the command chair, and Karla offers to sit down first. Kimberly goes later. When the visit is over, the girls are very excited about what they've seen, and they see a boy who is almost the same age as Kimberly who is approaching them. The girls don't know what he wants or who he is, but they're surprised when the boy says he's the Admiral of Earth, 19. He introduces himself to the girls, and then comes İhi. 19 talks to the girls after introducing İhi, and says he has given them tickets because he wanted to meet them, since they're special on Teremedó because of their skin colour. Then 19 gives the girls two communicators from the Federation Starfleet, shows them how they work and says that they can communicate with them when they want. And 19 and İhi leave. The two girls go home, and explain everything to their parents, including what Admiral 19 has told them. The parents say they know nothing about this situation and it has been a very strange thing, but they tell them not to worry, they have to forget that detail since nobody will tell them anything about it on Teremedó. The girls go to their room and get into bed to sleep, since it has been a very crazy day. And the next day, as the officers of the Federation Starfleet agreed, the two won't have to go to school, and will be able to sleep all the morning. And the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Dues noies especials es:Dos chicas especiales fr:Deux filles spéciales gl:Dúas raparigas especiais it:Due ragazze speciali pt:Duas raparigas especiais ro:Două fete speciale ru:Две особенные девушки